gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Baratheon (The Grand Campaign Season 3)
This is the page for House Baratheon in Season Three, if you are looking for the Season One page, go here. If you are looking for the Season Two page, go here. Lord Benjen I Baratheon Descended matrileneally from King Rodrik 'Ironheart' Baratheon's daughter Leonette Baratheon and Ser Lister Tully, the young Lord Benjen was the last remaining member of House Baratheon living following the invasion of the North by the Night's King, having inherited his title from his uncle Lord Aegor Baratheon after the fall of the Twins. His nickname was given to him by his father, Lord Boros Baratheon of Mistlewood, for Benjen's repeated pleading with his father to allow him to ride with his father's host against the army of the Night's King. Instead, his father kept him in Mistlewood, and at the age of 12 years old Benjen would recieve word of the destruction of his House, and the ruin on the lands he had known since childhood. For many years, Benjen held the hope that some fragment of his family in the North had survived, but as the years of his early reign moved forward, it became apparent to him and the rest of Westeros that House Baratheon had all but been destroyed, leaving only Benjen to survive a dynasty that had once ruled over all of Westeros. They were bleak years, as refugees and crippled soldiers trickled south through the neck from the ruined wasteland that remained of the North, but it was not entirely bad news - Benjen had sent every raven he could find flying North, seeking at first his family but later any surviving Northern houses. He received two in return, one from Oldcastle's maester, detailing the flight of House Harlon from Karhold, and another from Flint's Finger, telling him that House Dirk and House Gale still lived. Following Benjen's rebuilding of the Twins, he would send caravans of foods and supplies to the remaining Northern houses to help aid in their attempts to feed the multitude of refugees that had taken up residence outside their walls. Benjen would ride out on his 16th nameday to meet with these houses, securing an alliance that would see their attempts to recolonize the North in a coordinated fashion. Given that their fealty had once been owed to House Baratheon, and Lord Benjen stood as the most powerful of the lords, they readily pledged fealty to him in return for assistance in retaking Northern lands and keepa lost to the invasion of the White Walkers. At first, the Lords of the Northern Remnant operated without drawing the eye of the Southron Kings, they were struggling to scrape together lands and feed the Northern refugees, but as more and more Northern castles were reoccupied and their lands farmed and tilled, so too did more and more eyes look greedily at the poor Kingdom that the few Northmen had carved out. The invasion of the Emperor of Essos into the Riverlands and the tumult that said Emperor's death had left the region in didn't help, and soon Benjen was receiving weekly ravens from House Lannister,, Belmore, and Yronwyne, demanding he swear fealty to each of them. He refused them all, and soon enough war broke out between the three Kings, each of them vying for overlordship of the Northern Remnant. House Belmore would triumph in the war, and send Lord Benjen demands for vassalage. At the time, King Bryce Belmore's men were preparing for an invasion of the Riverlands, and knowing of the ill will between the Belmores and the Tullys, Lord Benjen offered the Belmore king a deal - he would swear fealty, bringing the Northern Remnant under the Vale, but House Tully would swear fealty to Lord Benjen. King Bryce agreed, and gained not only what remained of the North, but also gained overlordship of Riverrun and House Tully without having to put a single soldier in the field.